What a Beautiful Day
by Hudson's Star
Summary: Fox and Theresa have a chance meeting on the street and it leads to so much more. Therox! SongficOne Shot Please read please! I beg you. Also the song is my Chris Cagle.


Hey! Here is a songfic for Fox and Theresa! The song is called What a Beautiful Day by: Chris Cagle! I am in Georgia so I have country drilled into my head.  
  
Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerled walked down 5th Avenue carrying fashion designs for her boss. She wore a dress suit and a pair of Gucci heels. Her hair was tightly wrapped in a bun as she walked across the street. Suddenly, 3 kids ran into her making her fall and all her designs flying. A young man about 23 saw this and ran over to help the young girl. His blonde spiky hair blew a little threw the wind.  
  
_Day One,  
  
I stumbled through hello on 5th Avenue._  
  
"Miss are you okay?" The man, named Fox, asked.  
  
"Yes. Fine, just those kids flew my designs everywhere." Theresa said reaching for the designs. Fox helped her grab the papers.  
  
"Sorry, My name is Nicholas Foxworth Crane, Fox for short." Fox said shaking her hand.  
  
"My name is Theresa Lopez-Fitzgereld." Theresa said smiling.  
  
"How about lunch tomorrow afternoon?" Fox asked walking down the street with her.  
  
"Sure."  
  
_Day Two,  
  
We grabbed a bite to eat and talked all afternoon._  
  
Theresa sat at the local restraunt chatting with Fox about everything. Mostly about they're childhood's and such but She enjoyed every minute of it. Fox felt the same way as he worked his charm on her. He flirted and touched her hand lightly.  
  
_Caught a movie on Day Fourteen,_  
  
Theresa and Fox spent so much time together. They finally kissed and then they decided to date.  
  
"Okay, what movie shall it be, The Day After Tomorrow, Sherk 2, Harry Potter? Your choose sweetie." Fox said holding her hand.  
  
"Well I heard The Day After Tomorrow was pretty good. Lets see that." Theresa said. Fox grabbed the tickets then headed in towards the Consessions.  
  
"Okay what do you want here?" Fox said smiling.  
  
"Your turn to pick. I choose the movie." Theresa laughed as Fox chose a tub of popcorn, one very large coke with two straws, and a few boxes of candy. They finally set off for the theater and took two seats in the back.  
  
"Good seats I suppose." Fox laughed as they waited for the movie to start.  
  
_And Day Sixty-Seven she said "I love you" to me.  
_  
They sat at a spot on the mountain and stared at the stars and each other at the same time.  
  
"They're beautiful." Theresa said smiling at the stars.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you sweetie." Fox said wrapping her in his arms.  
  
"Why thank you Fox." She said smiling.  
  
"No problem." Fox said and then Theresa stared at Fox.  
  
"Fox I love you." Theresa said.  
  
"I love you." Fox said.  
  
_Oh, what a feeling,  
  
What a wonderful emotion.  
  
Yeah, what a life.  
  
Counting my blessings and knowing.....  
  
Ooh we had our ups and downs,  
  
All along the way  
  
She had a chance to leave, but chose to stay_  
  
Right then and there Fox had a wonderful emotion go threw him. He realized he was so lucky. He realized God blessed him and that he was lucky. He knew they would have they're ups and downs but they would make it.  
  
"Theresa, this is a big oppurtunity. Gucci has hired you. Go!" Her boss said.  
  
"I want Fox to go." Theresa said.  
  
"The plane ticket is only for one Theresa. Either you stay and work here at Ralph Laruen or go to Paris and work for Gucci." Her boss said.  
  
"I am staying here. I am not leaving Fox."  
  
_What a beautiful day  
  
What a beautiful day_  
  
"Theresa, oh Theresa, I love you." Fox said kissing her as she had just told him.  
  
"I love you." Theresa said.  
  
"Are you sure about this? I mean you have a great chance to leave and your staying." Fox said.  
  
"I am so sure." Theresa said.  
  
_Day One Sixteen,  
  
I asked her what she was doing for the rest of my life_  
  
They sat in front of the fireplace of they're new apartment.  
  
"Well, baby this is romantic isn't this?" Fox said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Theresa I want to ask you something." Fox said reaching for something in his pocket.  
  
"What sweetie?" Theresa said. Fox opened the ring box.  
  
"Will you marry me?" Fox asked. Theresa jumpped up and down.  
  
"YES!" Theresa cried.  
  
_Day One Eighty Nine,  
  
Oh, I almost lost that girl to my foolish pride._  
  
"No Fox. You didn't! You forgot my bridesmaid's dresses now its going to take six more weeks to order the dresses again." Theresa said upset.  
  
"I didn't forget anything Theresa! You never ever told me!" Fox said trying to have pride.  
  
"You know what forget it! This wedding is off." Theresa said running out of the coffee shop.  
  
_But she said "I do" on day Four Eighty Two,  
_  
"I do." Theresa said as Fox smiled.  
  
"I now pronuoce you husband and wife. You ma now kiss the bride." The preist said. Fox kissed Theresa as everyone clapped there hands then they walked down the aisle.  
  
_And gave me a son on day Seven Sixty One._  
  
Fox and Theresa walked out of the hospital with Theresa holding they're new son in her arms, Kevin. Fox smiled at Theresa as she placed him in his carseat.  
  
"Our little boy." Fox said kissing her as he helped her into the front seat.  
  
"Yes." Theresa kissed him back.  
  
_Oh, what a feeling,  
  
What a wonderful emotion.  
  
Yeah, what a life.  
  
Counting my blessings and knowing.....  
  
Ooh we had our ups and downs,  
  
All along the way  
  
She had a chance to leave, but chose to stay  
  
What a beautiful day.  
_  
Dirty diapers and throw up rags never ever bother Fox. He mostly enjoyed taking care of his son with Theresa. No matter what they would be in this together...forever.  
  
_Day Eighteen Thousand Two hundred and Fifty Three,  
  
Well, Honey thats fifty years.  
  
Yeah, heres to you and me._  
  
Theresa and Fox did have they're 50th anniversery.  
  
_Oh, what a feeling,  
  
What a wonderful emotion.  
  
Yeah, what a life.  
  
Counting my blessings and knowing.....  
  
Ooh we had our ups and downs,  
  
All along the way  
  
She had a chance to leave, but chose to stay  
  
What a beautiful day  
  
What a beautiful day  
_  
What a beautiful day.  
  
_Day One, I thank God I said "Hello" on 5th Avenue._  
  
Fox was so glad he said hello that day.  
  
Like it?  
  
Manda 


End file.
